Blue Moon
by Vladimire.Tesepe
Summary: Maybe, if I ran far enough away, I would never have to hear again...I pushed my legs faster, letting Jacob Black disappear behind me." Disclaimer, I don't own any thing from the Twilight series, I just own Adrian and Nodin.


I gunned the engine on my Honda bike. I was going break neck speeds but that didn't bother me, I always had a good reaction time. My mom had made us move for Forks a year ago, and know, sense I was eighteen; I was taking advantage of being free. I put some clothes, money, and food into a saddle bag and took off. I felt the bike starting to slow down. I tried to gun it again, but it was already pushed down to where it should be going full speed. I cursed under my breath as I pulled off to the side as I slowed to a stop. I put the kick stand down and got off the bike, "You little piece of shit." I said under my breath.

I knew I wasn't out of gas so it had to be something with the engine. I grabbed a wrench out of my bag and worked for a little while. When I thought I had fixed the problem I got back on with out my helmet and took it for a test drive. It worked I took it down the road for a while. I turned around to get my stuff and gunned it to full sped, but I didn't expect the deer to shot across the street. "Shit!" Was all I got out when I turned sharply and the bike and I separated and I slid and rolled across the asphalt.

I had been out here for two years. I wasn't ready to face the family. I caught the sent of a deer and felt my stomach growl its approval. I followed it until the wind changed and it caught my sent. It bolted and right out into a street. I was about to run out after it if it weren't for the sound of screeching tires then the sound of metal sliding against asphalt. I could now smell blood. I stuck my head out gingerly and saw a girl sprawled on the road and a bike a good fifty feet away. I heard her groan and my eyes widened as she sat up. I didn't realize that I had taken a step out of the woods while I was watching her.

I sat up with a grown. I should be down for the count, but I always was a fast healer. Mother had said it was my father native genes. Apparently he had been born on the reservation near Forks and that was why we had moved near there. My black hair fell to my waist as I sat up. My amber hazel eyes only halfway open. I shook my head and looked in the direction of my bike. The shock wasn't that it looked to be okay, but was the wolf that looked like it was bigger then a horse that was standing halfway out of the woods behind it.

She made eye contact with me. I didn't know what to do. She just stared, she didn't scream. She should be unconscious or dead for that matter. She just kept staring at me. I didn't really think at all, I just took another step forward. My gaze slid to the bike, had that been my fault. Those things always seem to hurt someone when I am around. She tried to stand up but cried out as the weight feel on her right leg. It was obviously broken. She crumpled to the ground and I never felt so guilty in my life.

I saw him look over at my bike; it was as if he thought it was his fault. I needed to stand up to get somewhere with medical attention. Not only did my body hurt all over, I was pretty sure that there were going to be scars from the road burns on my side. I stood and tied to even out my weight on my feet. My right leg protested painfully and I cried out. I crumpled back down to the ground. I sighed after the pain died down a little bit, "Okay, stay off the right leg."

I tried again and used my left leg to support my weight. I was sanding fine, but I didn't know how I was going to move. I tried to limp, but it was more of a hop on my left foot. I saw the large wolf just watch me. As I got closer it timidly inched closer. I sighed again, "You know, if you help a little this could go a whole hell of a lot faster."

I snapped out of my daydream. I went over to her instantly and supported her right side. Her eyes got wider for a second and she said, "Okay, hint number one, to what you are: you understand English."

I loved the sound of her voice. With her here Bella didn't matter any more. We got over to her bike and she inspected the damage. She sighed, "No really bad damage, just a little scratch in the paint. You'll pay for that later."

If I wasn't so worried about her then I would have laughed. She grabbed the bike handles and heaved. In her state she shouldn't have been able to lift that so easily but she did. She sighed as she used the bike to support some of her weight. She turned to me and said, "Can I make an educated guess?"

I knew what she was talking about. I nodded my head slowly. She smiled and said, "You're from the reservation I take it?"

That wasn't the thing I expected.

I had asked him if he was from the reservation. It surprised him a little but I knew the answer already. This was what my mother meant by genetics. This was why I was able to stand. I was related to the tribe with the werewolves. I sighed and swung my right leg over the bike. I said, "I really didn't used to believe all the stories, but now…I guess I just have to believe."

I knew she was talking about the reservation stories. She had a very light colored russet skin that almost screamed out to me. Her bike being of a new kind she didn't need to kick start it. She just turned the key in the ignition. The bike started and she looked at me, "Are you going to follow me or are you going to disappear?"

The way she said it was as if she knew. She sighed heavily and said, "I don't know any hospitals that are nearby but I guess I could just go to La Push. My dad's old friend might know what to do…"

I stiffened and she noticed. I was so surprised when she reached out and put a comforting hand on my muzzle. She said, "If that is where you were running from, then maybe it is time you went home. I think I would like to have an actual conversation with you rather then this being one sided."

I let go a soft wolf chuckle. She raised an eyebrow and said; "Now that sounds down right evil. A wolf chuckling, it is as if you are planning something."

I just laughed and wagged my tail. She finally laughed and it was absolutely beautiful. Was this what Sam and Quil talked about the imprinting? If it was it was absolutely wonderful.

I laughed at the lopsided grin that had spread across his face. I steadied the bike and then started to proceed forward. He kept pace with me until I saw the place with my stuff on the side of the road. I pulled over and was about to get off when he pushed me back on. He pointed his nose to the other side of the street and I asked, "You don't want me to know what you look like?"

He shook his head but pointed his head across the street again. I thought for a second, and then I blushed, "Modesty?"

He nodded and pointed his nose across the street with a little more earnest. I looked across the street. I heard my tools clanking and knew he was putting everything away. My helmet was placed in my lap lightly and a voice said, "My name is Jacob."

I was a beautiful deep voice that just made me want to melt on the spot. I felt something tug at my sleeve and saw the red brown werewolf again. I smiled and said, "My name is Adrian."

He picked up my saddle bags in his mouth and we both started for La Push. At first I just went the normal speed limit, but he kept speeding up. Eventually I gunned it and laughed as he easily kept pace with my now speeding bike. He cast me a worried glance and I just flashed a thumbs up and moved for his to lead the way. I had no idea how to get to La Push from here. He slowed and I followed suit. He took to staying in the woods on the edge of the road and led me to a small town. I saw him stay in the woods and I kept to the roads closest to those woods. We were al little ways away when I stopped the bike and looked around, we were alone. He came up and I said, "We, I know that my cousin lives here somewhere, but I never been to his house. The only place I could think to go was my dad's best friend's house. His name…um…damn it."

I heard the little chuckle and I glared at Jacob. He took a step forward and put his head on my leg. I raised an eyebrow and shoved him off, "Laughing at me then trying to butter me up isn't going to work there buddy."

He got a hurt look on his face. If you have ever seen a wolf do the puppy dog eyes, it's absolutely hilarious. I laughed and said, "You look so funny."

He must have forgotten about my leg because he hit my leg playfully with his head. I hissed in pain and grabbed this coat.

I regretted hitting her the moment she hissed in pain. Her hand in my coat tightened and it actually hurt. This girl was strong. I was careful to keep imaged of her out of my head now that I was close enough that if my pack mates changed they would see them too. I didn't use she just her name in my thoughts. She unclenched her hand and she said, "Well, I was planning on forgiving you…"

Even after I had hurt her real bad she was making jokes. I licked her leg tenderly and she chuckled a little. Her voice was lighter when she spoke, "If I didn't know any better. I would say that the big bad wolf has a crush on me."

She went back into deep thought then all of a sudden said, "Billy…Billy Black was the guy that my dad used to see all the time."

I froze and pleaded with my eyes. There had to be somewhere else she could go. Who was this cousin of hers? She saw my look and said, "Either his house or Sam Uley's, that is my cousin by the way."

I would pick my dad over Sam right now. If Sam was her cousin, would she know that he was one already? I doubted it. I started walking towards my dad's house. I hoped he would forgive me. She followed me and I returned to leading from the woods so that I didn't get caught. My house showed up soon enough. He was sitting out on the porch, as if waiting for me to come back. He looked a little surprised to see someone riding up on a bike. I had to keep my distance and Adrian seemed to understand. I stood at a distance and watched the scene fold out.

I stopped the bike right in front of the house. I heard old Billy Black's voice ask, "What can I help you with son?"

I laughed a little and pulled the helmet off. I said, "I kind of need your help Mr. Black. You probably don't remember me, but I am Nodin's kid Adrian."

His eyes lit up with recognition. He said, "You were only a baby the last time I saw you. What do you need help with?"

I hadn't gotten off the bike. I don't think I could support my self. I said, "A deer shot across the road north of here and I had a little accident. The deer is fine but I am pretty sure that my right leg is broken. A nice guy named Jacob helped me out."

His face got a little darker with the name. He asked, "Do you know where that boy is now?"

I suddenly remembered that Billy's son name was Jacob. I mentally slapped myself and said, "Well, he is here kind of, but I think he is afraid to confront you."

He brightened a little bit and he said, "Well, it is a good thing that he is home now…but you know what…"

I chuckled a little and said, "He was the one that chased the deer out onto the road. I doubt it was intentional, he was just hunting."

I heard a whine from behind me and turned to see Jacob walked towards the porch as a wolf. Billy's face brightened and he said, "Jacob, I understand that you needed time alone, I was just worried about you."

He bounded up on the porch and put his head on his fathers lap. I just then noticed that he was in a wheel chair. I smiled at the father son moment, but I knew that Billy couldn't help me. Billy looked at me then back at Jacob. He said, "Go get dressed boy and help her into the house. She needs to get her leg set then get her to a hospital."

Jacob did as he was told. He opened the front door then phased and ran so I didn't see anything. About a minute later a tall, and I mean really tall, guy with black hair that came to his shoulder blades and a beautiful dark russet color came back out. He smiled sheepishly as me. He was absolutely gorgeous. He helped me off the bike with such care that I didn't feel any pain. He picked me up and took me in the house, his father close behind. His dad disappeared for a second and came back with a first aide kit. He said, "You have to take off your shirt."

I didn't even give it a second thought. I had a black sports bra on and I was proud of my well sculpted body. Some how the road burns that had been on my side not thirty minutes ago were just red spots. My brow knitted together in confusion. I looked at Jacob and he looked ghostly pale. I asked, "What is it?"

Billy just shook his head at me, but I knew there was a smile there. He said, "How long to you plan to stay in La Push?"

I shrugged as Jacob cleaned the larger gashes that were healing before his eyes. I said aloud, "I don't know. When my mother forced me to move to Forks, I kind of got this thing in my head where I don't stay in one place for too long."

Jacobs face just saddened and I heard, "I don't want you to go."

It was barely audible and was not meant for my ears. For some reason I knew they knew the reason I could pick up my bike after that and was healing so fast. Jacob asked his dad, "The threat is gone now. I thought that there wouldn't be anymore."

They were not saying the name of what they were talking about on purpose. Me wanting to find out on my own went deep into thought. My mom said that I healed quickly from my father. There are obviously werewolves here in La Push. They heal fast, but I don't change into anything. Incredible speed and strength come with that. I knew the legend, and that my father had the blood in him that meant his brother did…The reason we came here was because Jacob didn't want to face Sam. The reason that he paled though…was because…I got nothing. Jacob had pushed my pant leg up. It had not protruded through the skin that was a good thing. He looked at me with sad eyes and said, "This is going to hurt."

Billy grabbed my hand and Jacob gave him a look that said it's-your-hand-old-man. He put a hand on top of my leg and the other wrapped around the ankle. He took a deep breath and set it. I didn't scream; I grit my teeth and squeezed Billy's hand. I heard him yelp a little. Jacob couldn't help the I-told-you-look on his face. He rushed to my side and put a comforting had on my face he said, "It's over. He pried his dad's hand from my grip and replaced it with his. The pain was still there so I squeezed his hand. He yelped a little and Billy laughed. He said, "How about you just rest. I think in the morning you will be fine."

I thought he meant fine to go to the doctors so I didn't object. A blanket was thrown over me. Jacob took his dad to bed then came back. He kneeled next to me and said, "What ever happens I will be here."

I chuckled and repeated my self, "If I didn't know any better. I would say that the big bad wolf has a crush on me."

He just gave me a lopsided smile and took my hand in his. He said, "I hope you reconsider staying here in La Push for longer then a little while."

The way he was talking to me was as if I meant the world to him. I just squeezed his hand lightly and said, "I might stay here for a while and get caught up with my family."

He nodded and stood up. He bent down to kiss my hand before letting go. I blushed lightly and he said, "I need to do just that right now."

I heard howls outside and knew he meant his pack. Before he could leave I asked, "Is Sam apart of this? Is that the reason you wanted to come here rather then there?"

He smirked and little and nodded. He looked at me and said, "You really are smart you know that."

I chuckled and said, "I have a good memory too. You _are_ going to be paying for the scratches on my bike."

He winced a little and he said, "Next time you see your bike it will be as good as new. I nodded off into sleep and Jacob left to make amends with his tribe.


End file.
